


Three Perspectives on Vampires

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Series: Sumikagure Halloween Event 2017 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I swear there was supposed to be more spook, M/M, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, Vampires, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Naruto has noticed something is weird with Sasuke. Sasuke has noticed something is maybe weird with Naruto. Sakura is done with their shit.(Aka I wanted to write something all angsty and spooky but the fluff goblins took over approximately three words in and so this all just really gay fluff and lots of self-indulgent h/cs)





	Three Perspectives on Vampires

“Pssst. Sakura” Naruto whispered across the library table, eyes fixed on a figure made of pale skin and dark hair and equally dark clothes. “Sasuke is here.” He says it like it’s a conspiracy. Sakura rolls her eyes and looks up from her textbooks. 

“Yes. He  _ is _ known for leaving the compound every once in awhile. Like every day we have school and such.” She whispers back. It wasn't all that strange for Naruto to point Sasuke's appearance in random public places out. Sakura was sometimes convinced that the last Uchiha was a little odd but he lost his family, both immediate and extended, when his brother suffered a psychotic break and killed them. Anyone would be a little messed up after that. So Sakura generally ignored Naruto's ramblings. But it was October, and that meant Naruto was more persistent than ever. 

"Sakura! It's after dark! I'm telling you, Sasuke's not human!" Sakura tried not to sigh too loudly. She had once been as enamored by Sasuke as Naruto is but the she learned better. They were acquaintances, could hold a conversation without it being too terribly awkward, and she had a few class with him. They were acquaintances and she was fine with that. Really, it wasn't too bad, and she definitely didn't like him anymore. But Naruto, Naruto was still so obsessed. Sometimes, she wondered if it was.... no. Naruto would tell her about something that important. Speaking of the devil, Naruto hissed again.

"Sakura, I'm not joking. He's a little creepy, dont'cha think? Oh! He looked over at us. Do you think he'll say something?" Naruto seemed a little distressed at the thought, straightening his garish jacket and running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Sakura was confused. She shook her head and after giving him a vaguely threatening gesture with her fist she returned to her studying. After all, the two idiots would eventually stop eyeing each other and either Sasuke would join them or he’d do what he came to the library to do and then leave without a word. Not her problem, no matter how much Sakura wished he’d do the former. They worked well as a group and he was so good at calculus and this homework was stumping her. 

  
  


The next time Naruto saw Sasuke was at school the next day. He’d been, um, carefully  _ observing _ Sasuke for the past few months. Naruto knew that this behavior could be categorized as stalking, but it wasn’t like he had any malicious intent. He just found Sasuke so very alluring. They sat next to each other in practically every class, oh why did teachers insist on alphabetizing the class? It was all their fault really, sitting next to Sasuke had alerted him to the fact that Sasuke was actually really nice. Not that you could tell from any amount of first (and second and third and fourth and fifth) glances, and pretty much all of Naruto’s attempts at friendship during elementary school hadn’t worked. In middle school he tried a handful of times more before giving up. If Sasuke wanted to be all mysterious and brooding and hot and lonely then he could. Naruto didn’t care. (So maybe he did, just a little. And that was only because he also understood just how much it hurt to lose all the family you’ve ever known.)

But in highschool he was given no choice but to communicate with Sasuke. And Naruto slowly found that as appealing as Sasuke was from a carefully maintained distance (on the Uchiha’s part in the beginning, but Naruto soon caught in and also stayed away) he was so much more interesting up close. Wow, that sounded really stalker-y. Naruto had been cold to Sasuke at first, the sting of his rejection to Naruto’s attempts at friendship time and time again had left their mark, but after a month of being in proximity, Naruto relented and asked to work with Sasuke on a project together. He’d been a little surprised to hear Sasuke mutter a quiet “sure” and jot down his number on a small red post-it. Naruto had sat in shock for minuted until the warning bell for his next class rang and he had to sprint to his next class, which just happened to be the single course he didn’t share with Sasuke. He hadn’t been able to focus.

But on the day after the library, Naruto was determined to get answers. Not only to whether or not Sasuke was something not human (come  _ on _ , no human person could be that hauntingly pretty. It’s just not possible, okay?) but also to the question of would he like to go to the Halloween dance together? Because somewhere in between working on a project together for the first time at the library to the first time Sasuke let Naruto into the Uchiha compound to when Sasuke spent the night with Naruto in his small flat that his godfather Jiraiya pays for (because there had been someone killing loners for a stint in May and while both boys would loathe to admit it, they were both scared) to celebrating birthdays and holidays and good grades together or with a small group of friends; somewhere in between all of that, Naruto fell in love with Sasuke. It’s a thought that still scares Naruto a little, but there’s not much to do about feelings like that except to face them and act on them. And so he fiddled with his zipper and worked up the courage to cross the hall and enter first period. 

  
  
  
  


Sasuke was having a hard time categorizing his emotions on Naruto. On one hand, he annoyed Sasuke. Always hanging around and clinging and stalking him to activities and the like. On the other (much larger) hand, Sasuke nearly preened under the attention. He didn’t truly like the attention, has always shied away from the eyes of others, but Sasuke did like Naruto’s attention. He knew the blonde boy had lost his family too, that all he had left were godparents he didn’t meet until junior high. Sasuke found he also didn’t hate having to put up with the idiot in their classes either. Naruto provided comedy to dull lessons and brightened up dreary days. If Sasuke was being truly honest with himself (something he hated doing because the realizations it would lead to were always scary and not fun) he had been harbouring a crush on Naruto since he finally gave up on trying to befriend him. Sasuke has always chalked up the flutter he got in his stomach when Naruto popped into his line of sight as irritation but he soon discovered it was attraction. Really, the only reason he refused to act on his feelings was because it could endanger Naruto. Sasuke was a vampire, the last in the town after his brother suffered from a powerful Suggestion and killed their clan. People tend to hunt vampires and the thought of losing Naruto hurt too much to entertain the idea. But Naruto had been acting weird lately, asking strange questions and appearing at his regular hunting grounds and Sasuke was terrified the fool had figured it out. Supernatural families tended to flock to Konoha, Sakura was a dryad, whether she knew it or not, and Naruto had always smelled like fox so maybe he already knew. Sasuke shrugged to himself and looked around the mostly empty classroom. Strange, it was early, but Naruto usually showed up around now pleading to copy his homework for some class that he forgot existed. Sasuke checked his watch and then closed his eyes. It was getting close to when he needed to feed and he was tired. He rested for a few minutes before smelling Naruto approach and he opened his eyes slowly, careful to keep the eyes his family has hidden.

 

Apparently he wasn’t careful enough because Sasuke watched Naruto’s eyes bug out of his head and his mouth drop open. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and willed the red tint away.

Naruto blinked twice before grabbing Sasuke’s hand tightly and pulling him up out of his seat. “Talk. We need to...shit. I need to talk to you.” He stammered out, voice pitched high with nerves. Sasuke was confused but nodded his permission? Is that what Naruto wanted? Sasuke didn’t know why the blonde boy wasn’t running in the other direction but well, he wouldn’t complain. Naruto led them to a rarely-used side hallway along the side of the auditorium. Sasuke was surprised about the privacy, but again, he wouldn’t complain. Naruto finally dropped his wrist (had he not let go? Sasuke hadn’t noticed) and took a deep breath. The hallway was barely three feet across and with the boys leaning against opposite walls there was only a few inches of space between them. Naruto dropped his head to rest against the wall and looked down the bridge of his nose at Sasuke. He didn’t speak though, and silence from Naruto was scary. He was always bubbling and loud, not speaking was worse than any harsh words. He must be disgusted, Sasuke thought. He opened his mouth and took a shallow breath before speaking. 

“Naruto, I don’t want you to hate me. I know this town is pretty liberal, but what I am…. I just can’t lose you. I need you. As a friend.” He tagged the last part on hurriedly. They were talking about vampires, the emotions could be sorted out later. Naruto’s eyes went wider than before and pushed off the wall so he was looking straight at Sasuke. 

“Sasuke...how could I hate you? I’m different too. And if anyone in Konoha says something to you about  _ that _ then I’ll beat ‘em up!” He exclaimed, striking a “Nice Guy” pose. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Then he gave a small, grateful smirk. 

“Thanks, idiot. It feels good to tell you I’m a vampire.” Naruto goes very pale all of a sudden. He doesn’t back away, to his credit, but he wasn’t expecting that. 

“What?” Naruto said softly. “ I thought you were hinting you were gay.” Sasuke flushed and looked away, turning to leave. 

“Oh, then, um, forget what I just said.” He took half a step before Naruto grabbed his wrist again (why were his hands so warm) and pulled him back. Sasuke felt his back brush the front of Naruto’s jacket and he stood board stiff. 

“Dumbass. Are you? Gay, I mean? The vampire thing would actually explain a lot.” Naruto’s voice is warm against his neck and Sasuke likes the sound and feel. He shivers slightly and leans back, his hand finding Naruto’s and loosely linking their fingers. He grunts softly, not wanting to answer. Naruto makes a happy, sighing sound and drops his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder. “Can I tell you something?” Naruto whispers.

Sasuke hums, and attempts to turn and face Naruto, but Naruto keeps him facing away. Sasuke can’t blame him. It’s easier to say important things like this. “Of course, idiot. We’re friends or something, right?” Sasuke can  _ feel _ Naruto’s grin and it makes his heart beat a little faster. 

Naruto takes a breath and then blurts out. “I’m not all human either. Not sure exactly what but Jiraiya told me once. And I want to go to the Halloween dance with you.” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s tension and he turned around finally, looking Naruto in his eyes and smiling a little. He only really smiles with Naruto, Sasuke realizes. More thoughts to examine later. Right now he has things to say. 

“I’d love to go with you. And I thought I smelled something on you. Guess that’s why you’re not flipping out?” Sasuke asks and Naruto nods, uncharacteristically shy. Sasuke grips both of Naruto’s hands and feels like he’s at home. 

“I think I love you…” Naruto whispers, quiet and maybe even a touch desperate and Sasuke agrees. He hums softly and Sasuke feels like he could fly, and that’s all that matters right now. Well, that and how Naruto is leaning forward a little and Sasuke is too and they’ve already missed the beginning of first period, they can miss more.  


End file.
